Christmas pray
by JessieLover
Summary: When Mordecai and Rigby were 15,they prayed for something on Christmas...was it heard?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/One of my first stories..it was pretty bad so i fixed it up a bit. Fixed the spelling and such. Because i really want to finish this one.**

**The chapters are really short,sorry about that.**

Mordecais mother kissed her son on the cheek and gave him the present,"Open it,dear."

Mordecai inhaled her strawberry perfume, she always smelled so nice, he thought. She smelled like mom,she smelled like home.

He smiled at her,"Thanks."he opened his gift,"No way!Superbeat 2!Thank you so much!"

The 15 year old got up and kissed his mothers cheak,she smiled,"I'm glad you like it. You can play it with your little friend tomarrow."

"Yeah,Rigby will love it!" he looked at his mother," How did you get the money to buy this?"

His moms smile went down,"Don't worry about that dear,it's Chri-"A worrying cough cut her off,she took a napkin out of her pocket and put it over her mouth . When she was done coughing,Mordecai noticed blood on the napkin.

"Well...thanks."

"You are very welcome." She gave him another kiss then went to the other room.

Mordecai set by the Christmas tree and watched the angel decoration.

He joined his hands and closed his eyes,"Dear God..if you're listening..please don't take my mom away.I need her and i love her alot,i promise i will be better from now on. Just don't take my mom."

But Mordecai wasn't the only one praying that night,another young teen not far away was doing the same thing.

"You kno-know what?" said the rich yet messy femail raccon while drinking her vodka,"I cheated on you too!"

The male laughed drunkly,"Yea?"

"His name was Ben..i think...he came to clean the pipes." She took another big sip.

"Did he clean them?"

"Like hell he did!"

Rigby sighed and turned the TV up so he woulden't have to listen to this. It didn't work as well as he hopped it would."Dear God.."he sighed again and looked down,"If you really exist,fix my family. Please..just fix it."


	2. Chapter 2

Knock.

"Can you get that sunshine?"

"Ahh!Don't call me that,i'm 15!"

Mordecais mother giggled,"I'm sorry,i seem to forget that at times."

Mordecai gave her a brief smile before walking to the door,"Who is it?"

"It's me dude."

_Rigby?_

Mordecai opened the door.

"Hey." Rigby smiled.

"Umm..hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if i can stay at your house tonight."

"On Christmas?!"

Mordecais mother came to the door,"Rigby!Hey!" She reached out and gave him a tight hug,Rigby smiled,"Hey Ms. Jay."

He didn't want to let go of her,it felt so nice.

"How are you?Come in,come in!"

"Thanks..and i'm good." Rigby stepped insaid and looked at Mordecai who was a bit surprised.

"I'm gonna go check the turkey." said the mother as she went to the kitchen,"Do your parants know you're here?"

"Umm...yeah,of course." lie. _As if they will notice i'm gone.._

Mordecai poked his friend,"Guess what i got for Christmas?"

"What?"

Mordecai put on a big grin.

"Don't tell me ..it's..."

They both said,"Superbeat 2!Ohhhh..!"

Rigby chuckled,"We can play it later..anyways,where's your dad?"

"Work,as usual." shruged Mordecai.

Rigby nodded. It was no surprise,Mordecais father was always working hard to manage enough to support his family.

"Turkey's ready boys!"


	3. Chapter 3

The 17 year old raccon fired up the joint,watched the celling.

There was shouting and noices of things breaking downstairs.

"How dare you call me that,you worthless piece of shit!"

Tresk.

"Ugh,i HATE YOU!I regret they day we met!"

"Well ,you're not the only one!"

"Why don't you just fucking leave then,ha?!"

"I'm going."

footsteps.

"Finally!Something we both agree on! Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

Slam.

"See you in hell,asshole!"

The voice cracked and now a cry was heard.

Rigby sighed and took a smoke while still looking at the celling.

At this point,he wished he was never born.

His brother came into the room,"Hey.."

"Get out of my face Don."

Don stared at Rigby with tears in his eyes,"Dad will come back,right?"

"I don't care,leave me alone you hole." He threw a pillow at his younger brother, which was already crying his eyes out. Rigby ignored him and continued smoking his pot. It would be a lie to say Rigby didn't care at all for his little brother. He was just mad at everything and everyone that moment.

Don runned out of his room just as Mordecai was about to walk in,"Umm...is he okay?"He pointed at Don.

"He'll be fine."Said Rigby and waved his hand.

"What happaned?"

"Nothing.I just told him i don't have time to play with him."

"Of course you don't." Said Mordecaiu and set by Rigby,on his bed,"You're to busy smoking weed."

Rigby chcukled as he took yet another smoke. There was silence after that,Mordecai was looking at the floor,having deep thoughts.

"Why are you so quiet dude?" asked Rigby.

Mordecai looked him with a mix of worry and sadness in his eyes,"My mom is dying."

"Don't worry,it'll be finnnne."

"No it won't..the doctor said.."

"Fuck the doctor. Fuck him in his ass."Rigby laughed.

Mordecai looked at the raccon,"You think it's funny?"

"It's not meee...it's the weed." He laughed again,uncontrollably.

Mordecai rolled his eyes and got up,"I knew you weren't mature enough."

"Wha-?"

"You know what Rigby?You're just a spoiled little brat who gets everything he wants and you would never understand my situacion."

"Whatever dude,fuck you." Rigby chuckled. Mordecai walked out,slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Mordecai set on his parants bed. But now,only his father sleeped there. He held what what was once his mothers pillow and hugged it tightly. It smelled like her..strawberrys.

Tears started falling from his eyes,"You don't exist God..you don't."

He dropped the pillow on the flor and left the room.

His father was sitting on the chair and looking trough the window. He didn't say one word after his wife passed away. Even though he knew it was comming,it was still a shock.

A knock was heard.

"I'll get it." Said Mordecai in a low tone. He sighed and opened the door.

He was surprised yet happy to see his best friend.

"Hey Mordecai..I heared about your mom.." he paused for a moment,"I'm sorry dude,i was being a real hole."

Mordecai smiled slightly then hugged his friend. Rigby was hugging back. They didn't hug much,but when they did ,it was honest and really comforting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you ever miss your dad,Rigby?"

"Yea. My mom's new boyfriend tried to talk me out of smoking meh weed." he chuckled.

"I was being serious." Mordecai sighed,"Never mind."

"You miss your mom,don't you?"

Mordecai nodded,"You have no idea..how much."

"Yea..you were pretty close."

"What did your dad say before he left?"

Rigby rolled his eyes and smiled, uncomformable with this kind of questions,"He said he was going to the store to buy some milk..but it's cool,i mean-milk's probably soure by now anyways." He laughed.

Mordecai rolled his eyes at Rigby's immaturity.

A few minutes passed and Mordecai finally broke the silence,"My mom said..moments before she died..she said to remember her..but i'm scared Rigby...what if i forget her one day?"

Rigby put his hand on his friend shoulder and smiled slightly,comforting. Mordecai smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

"Man,i hate Christmas.." Said the 23 year old raccon while drinking his hot coffee.

"Me too dude."

"The only thing i like about it are presents. And since i don't live with my mom anymore,i get none."

"Yeaaah." Mordecai yawned and took a sip of his coffee,"Christmas is so overrated."

"I agree..hey,you know what we should do?Ignore it. Act as if it's just another day."

"It IS just another day."

"Exactly."

Mordecai sighed. Rigby watched his friend for a while then poked him,"You okay?"

"I'm fine.." he smiled at his friend,"Thanks...for asking."

"What's on your mind?"

"When i was 15...i prayed for something on Christmas."

"Oh...that's funny,i prayed on the same day."

"I didn't know you were a bealiver Rigby..and i prayed to keep my mom."

"I'm not...well,not anymore."

"What did you pray for?"

Rigby shruged,"For a normal family,it was stupid."

"Was your pray heard?"

"Haha...you know it wasn't dude."

"Oh yea,sorry..and you know mine wasn't either."

Rigby nodded "Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

"Rigby,i'm not going to fight with you. Christmas is a family holiday which means you HAVE to invait your family."

"But i hate my family!"

"I DON'T CARE!INVAIT YOUR PARANTS AND YOUR BROTHER OR YOUR FIRED!"

Rigby crossed his arms,"FINE!"

"Good." Benson walked away.

He was getting tired with Rigys immature acting,it felt to him as if he's talking to a 10 year old.

Rigby turned to his friend,"I so hate Benson."

"Dude,i thought you worked it out with your brother?"

Rigby narrowed his eyes,"It will NEVER 'work out' with us. And i also don't want my mom to show up."

"Why not?You should be happy that you atleast have a mother."

"Hm." Rigby keept his arms crossed._ You don't know my mom well enough.._ he thought,but at the same time he knew that Mordecai did have a point. He just wished he had a better relationship with his,pretty much alive,mother.


	8. Chapter 8

"PASS THE THE SALAD!"

"HERE YOU GO MOTHER!"

"I NEED MORE TURKEY!"

Mordecai and Rigby eyed each other.

It was difficult to listen to one gumball,now they had to listen to 4 of them,yelling and screaming at each other.

Don looked at his older brother and smiled ,"It was nice of you to invait me ,Rigbone."

"Yeah,yeah.."

The doorbell ringed.

"GO open the door Rigby,it must be your parants."

Rigby rolled his eyes at Benson then got up.

As he walked to the door he let out a huge sigh _Please don't let it be you,please don't show up._

He opened the door,and much to his dislike,his mother was there.

She came in with her head held high,"Hey."

_Oh great..._

"Hey...mom."

They walked into the kitchen.

Rigby pulled her chair and took a sit himself.

He knew how much of a fancy snob she was.

The femail raccon set down,"Hey Don,my sweet little Don." she finally smiled.

Don smiled back,"Hey mom,give me some sugar!"

They hugged.

Mordecai poked his fried,which was glaring at his mother and his brother,"Chill."

"Whatever..lets just get this over with."


	9. Chapter 9

Mordecai was laying outside the house,watching the stars.

He rememberd the last Christmas his Mother was still alive.

He was 15 back then.

"Hey."

He turned around and saw his dad,"Hey."

His father layed by him and gave him a nice smile,"What cha doing sport?"

"Just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Mom..."

"Oh.."

They both turned silent for a while then Mordecai finally spoke,"I..i promised her i would remember her."

Mordecais dad looked at him.

"But...i..i..there is so many things i forgot..about how we hang out..or how she looked like.."

Mr. Jay put a present on Mordecais tummy.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Mordecai set up and opened the present.

In it was an album.

"It was hers."

Mordecai opened it.

"Here's your mom holding you in the hospital. We both felt so happy."

Mordecai smiled and turned a page.

"And here you two are drawing. She was an awesome drawer,wasn't she?"

Mordecai smiled,"Yeah,i remember that." he looked at his father,"Thanks."

"You're welcome sport." his dad gave him a long tight hug,"She loved you very much..you know that right?"

"I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Mordecai and his father walked back insaid and set down with the others.

"I wish Muscle Dad was here." said Muscle Man.

"He'll always be with us." said Muscle Mom while pigging out on the turkey,"I still feel like he's pranking us. Last time when i went on the toilet to take a dumb, i fell in because someone left the toilet set up. I could hear his laughter."

Muscle Man laughed,"YEAH!It was totally him!" he got up on the table,took his shirt off and did his thing.

Mordecai smiled and pured himself some apple juce.

"How..charming" said Rigbys mother and had a sip of her wine.

Rigby rolled his eyes,"Oh shut up."

The famail raccon turned to her older son,"Pardon?"

Benson shoot a glare at Rigby.

"Nothing,nothing.."

Benson turned back to his food thinking Rigby has dropped it but then the raccon spoke again,"You just think you're sooo much better then everyone else. " he narrowed his eyeds,"But i have sooo many stories to tell which prove that you are the lowest,most pitiful,most pathetic.."

"Rigby,that's enough!" yelled Benson.

"Insect to ever walk on the face of earth." finished Rigby.

Everyone started at him.

"Well..." said the famail raccon and stood up,"I'm sorry you feel that way..." she walked out of the house.

"Rigby what the heck's the matter with you?!" asked Benson.

"Ahh..i think he drinked a little too much." Pointed out Mordecai.

Don looked at his brother with a sad expression,"That was harsh Rigbone."

Rigby crossed his arms and muttered,"I was just telling the truth."

"You should go after her...apologize. She is your mother no matter what." said Mordecais dad.

"UGH!FINE!" Rigby got up and went to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Rigby walked ouside and saw his mother by her Audi. He sighed and walked to her,"Where are you going?"

"Home. You clearly don't want me here." she opened the front door of her car.

"You don't have to leave.." said Rigby in a low tone.

The famail raccon turned around and Rigby noticed the tears falling down her cheek. His mouth opened,"Are you...crying?"

"No.." she wiped her tears off. There was a short silence then she spoke again,"D-Do you know how hard it is?Living alone in a big empty house,no one ever comming to visit you. Not even your own children?"

Rigby looked down,"I didn't think you wanted me to visit you..you always seemed to love Don and hate me."

"What?!How can you say that?"

Rigby looked back up,"It's not true?"

"Of course it's not! I'm just upset because i want you to be as successful as your brother...i want you to be happy."

"But i am happy.." said Rigby,"I don't need a good job and losts of money to be happy. I have the best friend in the whole wide world and we have so much fun togther. That's enough for me."

"Then..then i guess...i.." she sighed then smiled slightly,"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too..." said Rigby and returned the smile,"I didn't mean what i said."

His mom nodded,"I know. I'm glad you did say what you did though. Now we can fix things."

"We can?"

"Yeah." she walked closer to him and gave him a tight hug. Rigby didn't know how to react at first,since he wasn't used to it,but he hugged back after a while,"I miss dad.." he admited.

"I know."

"But you're still here..."

"And i always will be from now on. I promise."

They broke from the hug. They were both smiling.

"I'll come visit you on new year." he said,"So you won't have to be alone and stuff."

"Thank you." she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Can we go back insaid now?" asked Rigby.


	12. Chapter 12

"I am really sorry about what happened." said Rigbys mother once they got back insaid,"Maybe we can still make this a delightful evening?"

Benson smiled,"That's all i wanted to hear."

"Alright!Let's get this party started!" shouted Muscle Man and threw a tape at the radio. It fell down on the floor.

Everyone started at him.

"What?!I thought i could get it in..still." he walked to the tape,picked it up and put it in the radio. Jingle Bells,rock version was playing.

Everyone got up and started dancing.

"Dude,this is awesome!" said Mordecai.

"Best Christmas ever!" agreed Rigby.

"You know..i realized something."

"What?"

"Sometimes,not everything can be the way you want it to be. But life still gives you life to feel alive,you know?"

"Yeah..." said Rigby,not really getting what Mordecai meant by that.

Everyone had a great time that night. And after this Christmas,it seemed as if everything will be alright. Not perfect,but alright.

And that was enough.


End file.
